The story of the Sparrow and Raven
by Arella's Dove
Summary: This is the story of Raven and her long time friend Sparrow and his family.
1. Chapter 1

I know she is out there, I can feel her presence. I have to find her because something bad is coming. Everyone can feel it. The monks, The Three, the high priest, the people, and me. I have to find her, even though it may be a long shot. I was told by a reliable source that she resides in Earth. If that is the case, than I may be able to find her. I won't stop at anything to stop, because…if I don't…I may lose her…

"_Sparrow! Sparrow wake up!" _

Sparrow eyes opened to a short black haired girl standing in front of him.

"Go away Zera…" Sparrow mumbled has his sister poked him.

"Hey come on now! It's time you got up! Mom and dad are waiting down stairs. We won't eat without you."

Sparrow threw a pillow over his head, but reluctantly, he agreed. He slid out of bed like a slug and glanced over at his baby sister.

"May I have some privacy please?" She stuck up her nose and sprung out of the room like a rabbit. "Jeez, some little sister I have…"

19 year old Sparrow was a young man born into the mythical realm of Azarath. Born to a family of an Azarathian guard of a father and a Ballecus mother, his family carried some of the most important people in Azarath.

Sparrow Jumped into is tunic and made his way down stairs.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Good morning my love!" His mother raced to greet him.

Even though she took the form of a human, Sparrow was fully aware of what his mother really was. The Ballecus race is a very ancient race. The communicated through not words, but through actions, scents, and telepathy. The only time they used words, was when they took the forms of races that could actually speak English.

"Hey mom, glad to see you."

Being half Ballecus, Sparrow felt his mother's Birth Scent fill him up inside. It was a Ballecus mother's way of greeting and comforting her child. Of course, no one else would be able to smell it other than her children.

Sparrow's father was sitting at the table, sipping tea. He was a tall man, extremely rough around the edges. He had hazel eyes and a black head of hair. His twin brother, Lucas sat in front of him. Lucas, aka Pip, had blue eyes and a white head of hair. They looked alike for the most part, but differed in personality and power. Almost opposite of each other.

Both men were sitting at the table sipping tea and talking when they noticed Sparrow enter the room.

"Good morning everyone. Sorry I woke up so late."

Sparrow walked over to his uncle and slammed his hands down on his shoulders.

"Are you going to teach me some new sword techniques uncle Pip."

"Hahaha yeah. But remember, the sword moves I teach you are for defense only."

Being pacifists, we had to keep a low profile.

"Of course uncle."

Sparrow sat down at the table and began to eat his breakfast, He knew he had a long day…no…a long journey ahead of him.


	2. The Three

Sparrow walked out of his home building and gazed at the yellow clouds. Today would be a good day. He ran down one of the many streets of Azarath, noticing how busy it was. Many people were levitating around, others were using the above and below ground passage ways to get where they needed to go. It was always so busy.

Sparrow made his way to the end of the street and took a right, to find himself facing a group of monks. They must have decided to take a morning stroll. They were all walking calmly through the streets and talking amongst themselves. At the head of heard was Agatha, Sparrow's great aunt.

"Good morning Sparrow." The woman said brightly. "What are you up to this fine morning?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking for my grandpa. Have you seen him?"

"Last time I saw him, he was headed to the Great Palace. He was going to talk to high Priest Alcazar about something."

"Ah, ok. I will go and check there then. Thank you Agatha."

The white hair woman nodded and made her way back to the group of mumbling men.

Agatha was one of the most skilled potion makers in Azarath. She was head of the spell and magical brew department of Azarath, thus making her one of The Three. The Three were the most powerfully people in Azarath, excluding the High Priest who is the highest of all.

The third most powerful was The Messenger, who has the power to banish or bring people to Azarath. The Messenger is also the High Priest's right hand. All the letters sent from the Priest, all of the information the Priest carries, goes through the Messenger's hands. The Messenger was also the head of the messaging department.

The second most powerful is the Potions expert, Agatha. She has the knowledge of every possible potion that is known in all of Azarathian history. All the most advanced potions must be made by her and her only. She also teaches Potion lore and she is, once again, head of the Magical Brew department of Azarath.

The most powerful of The Three is the Healer. The Healer had healing powers like none other. The healer is a swift and calm person, how can look at any injury and know exactly how to fix it. He was the most skilled physician and stayed near the High Priest whenever he fell ill in any way. The Healer is also head of the department of Injury and Sickness.

The most powerful of all of Azarath, the one who rules The Three, is High Priest Alcazar who is the most well respected man in the entire dimension.

Sparrow raced to the palace in search of his grandfather. When he made his way to the entrance, Sparrow met a transporter.

"Hello, I hear my grandfather was here."

"Yes he is. I'll take you to him." The woman touch Sparrow's for-head and Sparrow closed his eyes.


End file.
